Such a trolley is known from WO 03/035448. The trolley that is known therefrom is used as a—usually collapsible and nestable—trolley for carrying luggage and/or an infant/baby, for example when shopping. The trolley comprises a lightweight frame fitted with wheels and a handle, as well as a supporting part that is detachably connected to the frame. When the supporting part is fastened to the frame in a first position, it forms a seat that can be folded down to receive a baby. On the other hand, when the supporting part is fastened to the frame in a second, reversed position, the same supporting part forms an infant seat that can be folded up to receive an infant. In both positions the same side of the supporting part is used for receiving the baby or the infant.
A drawback of the known trolley is that the conversion from infant seat to baby seat, or vice versa, requires fairly complex operations to be carried out generally by the user or the consumer.